The Pride of PvP
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: Oswin has been thrown out into the harsh world of Pride.PVP, a world where the only law is kill, or be killed. With memories clouding her mind, strangers she can't know whether to trust, traitors, murderers and far worse, can she even hope to survive? Will safety ever be found, or is this young girl doomed to die at the hands of those she trusts? (Based off my own experiences.)
1. A Second Chance

**I know, hate me. ANOTHER fanfic. It's just, piled with an excellent fanfiction based of PVP servers, the name of which escapes me, and again playing on a PVP server which I have been on for a long time... I just couldn't help it! So this story is based about as far back as I remember clearly my experiences in . The flashbacks are hazy bits even further back. This story may be quite long, been playing since... hmmm... January. Yeah. Watch out! IK PVP!**

_The entire base was in chaos. People ran everywhere, carrying all sorts of things. The roof spilled debris as the attackers thundered across. Skull came up to me. "They're coming. We're going to have to get out of here, now!"_

_"What about the others?" I whispered, my hands indicating at the crowd._

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

My breath came in tattered gasps, my lungs stones in my chest. I had been walking for days, trekking through this disaster site that is my home. My damaged iron sword was held in my limp hand, not much use for a weary traveller.

Before me stretched the sea, endless as the sky. I've no idea how far the waters go for. As I climb a hill, I debate silently whether or not to sail across. I have one boat left- this isn't the first expanse of water I've crossed, but often they'd break before I got across.

I don't know how I missed the structure, but only when I had descended the hill did I see it- a small hut of obsidian, coated in forever-flowing water that glinted in the sun like falling crystals. My legs instantly tensed, waiting for the hut's inhabitants to attack. Obsidian being as hard as it was, they must have been very high-tech to have it built like that. I wondered if I should flee, but when no sound came from inside, curiosity got the better of me. I near-tiptoed around the base. Water surrounded the entire thing, but two doors lay under an overhang providing shelter. I ducked through the water and peered through the minuscule windows over the two doors.

The room was pure obsidian, but dust lay as heaps over the chests placed along the walls, and caught between torches and walls. Abandonment seemed to seep from the room, and I grinned in my luck. Perhaps there would be something useful in the chests. I was tired of having to hunt on the go, sometimes I'd been so desperate I'd had to eat my kill raw.

The temptation was too strong; I punched out, desperate to get inside. The sound of metal on wood stopped me, and I looked down.

The door was locked.

I'm not going to write what I said then. I held the lock in frustration. An idea came to me- if it was as old as I thought, my sword should be able to break it. Desperate, I held the weapon to the lock.

It was too small for me to swing and not miss. I would have to hope the metal was soft. The sword pressed into the lock, I pushed and counted slowly to ten.

Half the lock fell down and landed, not kindly, on my foot. I grimaced and smiled at the same time, a strange sensation I assure you. The rest of the lock came out at my will, and, sheathing the sword, I pushed the doors.

Creaking like the screech of a cave of bats, they opened and I stepped inside, closing them behind me. I looked in awe at the chests, and daringly opened one.

"Mother of Notch!" It was full of riches, iron, gold, redstone, diamonds! I opened another: Blaze rods, ghast tears and the like greeted me. Like a child I opened each container, my smile growing at each rare item.

At last I had seen it all, and a strange thought came to me. _Why not stay?_

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

_My eyes were blurred by tears, but my memory knew what was before me. The squat structure was gone, replaced with rubble. My home was gone. Standing in shock around me others were wandering around, trying to pick anything out of the ruin. I didn't want to go near it. I didn't want to uncover the tunnel only to see the hundreds of corpses, unable to flee their doom. I turned away, but I was seen._

_"What do we do now?" The asker was a young girl, about ten years of age. Her eyes were wide with horror._

_I looked around at the crowd, and realised, with the others gone, I was now their leader._

_"We build anew."_

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I shoved aside my past and set to work. The lock was broken, but I found another in a chest, along with it's key. This I fit firmly on the doors, shutting them tight. Then I grab some wood from a chest, with which I make a crafting table. I make a few more chests, placing them around the room. Placing them down, I set about sorting out the chests.

The chests are many, as are their contents. Finally I place the last item, and grin in my freedom. A look through the door's windows show it is early morning- I worked through the night. My entire body felt it would collapse, so I decided to be lenient with myself. Pulling out a few pieces of wool, I place them on the floor. They're so thick that I lie down and instantly sink into it. It's so comfortable I swiftly fall asleep.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

_The building grows quickly. Nostalgia and my instructions cause the builders to have it much like the original base, the ruin of which lies at the bottom of the valley. We've placed our new base on the neck of a mountain, hoping it will protect us more from attackers. I look across the plain, my back to the ruin, looking at the river. Then someone comes up behind me._

_"Miss! We've got an idea!"_

_I turn around, grinning at his self-pride. Then I look at the double-walled, water blast-protected base. "Amazing."_

_Nothing could touch us now..._

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

Footsteps on the grass. I held still, waiting for the creeper or animal to pass. A deep sigh came from outside, and I nearly flipped, realising a person was outside. I tiptoed over to a chest, wherein I found a diamond sword. The chest lid was heavy, though, and it fell down on the container quite loudly. The footsteps silenced, and I froze. Then something came over me, and I pushed the doors aside, undoing the lock, and turned to face my attacker.

I did not expect the man before me to look so ragged. His clothes were torn and his face was gaunt with hunger and weariness. He held a half-broken wooden sword, but it dragged on the ground.

Seeing this man, I was instantly reminded of how I was only yesterday; starving, tired to the bone, unable to stop moving on. I pulled from my bag some cooked porkchop, throwing it to his feet. Without thinking, he kelt for it and stuffed it in his mouth.

Pitifully, I asked, "do you want to come inside?" He looked up from me, suspicion glinting in his eyes. His vision constantly flicked from me, the house, and my sword, which I tentatively placed into the sheath on my belt.

Then it seemed his suspicion cracked, and he happily followed me inside.

**So, obviously, some of this stuff is fictionized... It'd be a bit boring If I said just what really happened :P. I remember not the guys name... uh.. I think it started with 'D'... *brain spouts a huge collection of names starting with 'D'* Pfft. Well, You'll see me when you see me. BYE!**


	2. The Repetition of History

**Alright, no inspiration on my other stories- I will write more of this, which I haven't even published yet... I suppose it's easier to write because I already know what happens... Prepare!**

_"Oswin! Oswin! Hurry!" I sprinted back into the base, where three people were restraining a man, though he looked more like a wild animal, kicking and struggling, every muscle in his body writhing to escape._

_"He was seen with flint and steel!" _

_I sighed, shaking my head. "Let him go."_

_They instantly obeyed, and the man tore himself from their grasp. He looked up at me, a sneer locked on his face._

_"This place sucks."_

_He stormed out, never looking back._

_"His name is Justin, Ma'm."_

_I nodded at the scrawny girl, her eyes lost in a tattered book filled with the names and details of all faction survivors. I turned to a group of warriors, their weapons strapped on them in various places. "Keep a watch. He may return, or tell others of our location."_

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

I sat on one of the chests, resting my back on the wall. Grinning, I observed him look at all the chest, his amazement growing at each discovery.

"Where'd you get all this?" He looked at me with astonishment, as though I had mined every ore.

"Found it here."

His face crumpled, and I wondered what thought I had brought forth. "Lucky you." He muttered.

I heaved myself off the chest, trying to change the conversation. "So what's your name?"

"Dylan," he huffed, staring at the floor.

"Oswin." I tried to forget his raised eyebrow at my name.

Leaving him to whatever he wanted, I went outside. We had almost everything, except the most important- wood. I formed some iron into an axe (I was still not used to having enough diamonds for simple tools such as axes) and journeyed into the forest that lay behind the beach.

I was just about to cut down another tree, when my axe shattered in my hands. Picking out the debris from my clothes, I hauled all the wood back. Ignoring Dylan, trying to concentrate on not dropping the load on my feet, I brushed past him and shoved it all into a chest. Panting, I turned to see him walking out the door, his bag bulging.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"This place sucks," he spat

His words froze my feet into the ground, memories flashing through my mind.

_He stormed out, never looking back._

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

_I was helping the guards keep watch that night, insomnia creeping at my soul. Blankly I stared out at the darkness. A shadow detached itself from the background, sneaking towards us. In fright, I looked at the guards- they had not noticed. Silently, I drew my bow and nocked an arrow, aiming into the darkness_

Nothing.

_I cursed, which brought the attention of the guards. "Oswin?" One asked, weary._

_"I thought I saw something move." I shook my head, lowering my arms. Another guard chuckled._

_"Happens girl, you can never be sure what you see when you see nothing."_

_His philosophy was awarded with a sudden hissing. "Creeper!" Was the alarm, and the guards rushed downstairs._

_I had heard creepers before. Unless an army had gotten under our watch, that wasn't the work of those devil bushes._

_Then someone stepped back, into the light surrounding the base. His dark eyes looked up to me, the sneer more profound than ever. In his hand he held a torch, its light dim and reddish. Finally I comprehended the hissing. _

Tnt!

_Without thinking, I leaped off the side of the building, onto the mountain. Landing in a roll, I pulled out my bow and ran after the retreating Justin. Once he had gone far enough, he turned and looked at the base. His face morphed from a sneer to an actual smile. I realised how evil he was, that he took joy in people's pure despair. Smothering a cry of hatred, I drew back the string of my bow, and fired._

_It landed in his stomach, and I grinned. A slow, terrible, painful death for him. _

_And then came the rumbling, the terrible rumbling. It shook the ground and the air, and, looking back, I saw the stones of my second home blast outwards, as though every atom in that place wished to escape. The shockwave picked me up, throwing me up the hill, where I lay gasping._

_It soon passed, and I stood. Wetness trickled down my right ear. Touching it, I saw blood seeping through my fingers. "Dammit!" I barely heard it, my hearing muffled by infernal ringing._

_Stumbling, I walked over to the base. A moan of despair left my throat- nothing was left. Water seeped into the tunnel. I waited, expecting anyone to come up, but nothing. Peering in, I saw that even the tunnel had been stripped away. Nothing was left but an abyss into a deep mine._

_I was alone. Almost._

_"Oswin, come on, help me."_

_I turned towards Justin, his face warped in pain. My arrow lay by his limp hand, he must have pulled it out himself. Blood seeped from his wound, and I knew it would not stop until he died. _

_At his pain a smile cut through my mouth like an emotionless knife. I trudged towards him, ever so slowly pulling out my sword._

_When he saw the weapon glint against the sun, his face froze into a mask of horror. He began begging me to let him be, claiming terrible guilt at what he'd done. It was like the ringing that had now passed. I ignored it._

_Standing over him, I gripped the hilt with both hands, holding it above his chest. Justin writhed and struggled, trying to turn away, escape, but at every great movement, his wound was shoved open, and he was left clutching it and gasping in pain._

_He looked up at me, his eyes wide, his cheeks devoid of colour. _

_"Damn you Oswin."_

_I plunged the iron into his heart._

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

**Alright, so the Linebreak... I just created it (will be publishing chapter 1 soon, so to clear things up if you have already seen the random thing) using some new-found symbols. Let's hope this works- apparently FFN hates pointy things. Justin... Well I think his name was Jason/Justin, something like that. I never got to kill him like that- sadly, but he did indeed blow up our base T_T.**


	3. A Narrow Escape

**Okay, so I'm at a music practice (ugh, cannot spell practice) thingy for most the school day, with little to do- WRITE! Anyway, I shall begin telling you the continuation of Oswin's sad story involving *cuts off*...**

Chest doors heaved open, items flying everywhere, bouncing against obsidian. Some landed into a new leather bag, wide open by the doors. I ran around, grabbing everything of use and throwing it into the general direction of my bag. My heart fluttered in fear, trying to rip itself from my chest, to save itself. My ears constantly stretched to hear a hint of footsteps.

At last I deemed I had enough, and I began stuffing my bag, making it bulge completely. Hefting it on my back, I winced at the weight, but nonetheless, knew I had to take as much as I could. Grabbing a sword a bow along with a bunch of arrows, some other diamond tools, more meat than I'd ever eat, torches, some pieces of dirt, along with a flint-and-steel and water bucket, I was all set.

_Crunch_

The sound of leaves and sticks cracking in the mid-spring forest caused my entire body to run with electricity. Instinctively I ran at the lock, closing it firmly. Then I backed away, tucking myself into the obsidian wall, listening to the increasing number of footsteps.

_Crunch-crunch, crunch-crunch, _two sets of footsteps gradually alighted on the sand, getting louder. I thanked Notch for my instincts, had I attacked or tried to run, they would have gotten to me.

"She's in here, Zach, along with all the riches your faction will need." I scowled at Dylan's voice, hating him and the stranger, Zach, more than I had ever hated.

"Zachary," the stranger corrected. And he continued; "yes, she may be in there, but we are not. How the hell are we supposed to get inside?!"

I could almost hear Dylan grinning. "With this," and he began fitting a key into the lock that protected me.

Suddenly, I was no more than a 14 year old girl scared out of my wits. Terrified, I looked around for an escape. The walls, roof and floor were obsidian, by the time I'd broken enough to get through, Dylan would have come in. My only hope was to run, but how could I do that.

Too late- the door swung open. Throwing my sword and bow in the general direction of them, I sprinted out, my eyes closed, ready for the blow that would be my doom.

Arms grabbed mine, holding my in the doorway. As I kicked and struggled, the backpack slipped off, it's contents spilling forth as it fell. My restraints slackened and I ran forward, not listening to the yells from the two, intent only on getting away. Footsteps began to follow me and I sped up, taking as many a dangerous path as I could. I leaped over narrow ravines, waded small rivers, jumped down steep hills.

At long last, as I entered a forest, all was quiet. I continued to move on, slower though. My breath came in constant gasps, it seemed my lungs were rejecting the air I forced down my throat. It felt I could not breathe- I had to stop. I lay against a tree, placing dirt over my body, until only my face was bare. The hole in the structure I filled with leaves and, satisfied it was inconspicuous, lay down to rest.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

_Running. Constant running, the thumping of my feet on the ground the drill that forced the ache upon my temple. The blood on my sword slowly drying, slowly being lowered until it was being dragged across the ground by my weary arm, until I realised it was leaving a trail behind me, and I lifted it up into my sheath. I was fleeing nothing of flesh, all I knew was dead. I was trying to leave my memories behind, trying to forget all that I'd lost. It soon began to work, as my brain became too tired to register more than the need to move on. Even as the sun set, I kept going, simply avoiding all foreign movement. I didn't know where I was going, so I didn't realize it until I had almost stepped into the lava moat. Before me sprawled Pride city, the name a joke, compared to it's citizens. Not that I knew then..._

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

I woke up in darkness, and for a moment forgot where I was. Then I pushed upright, sitting up in the early rising sun. Chill still lay like a blanket over the land, but I had to move on. Stomping down the dirt and leaves, making my mark on the land near invisible. Hefting a non-existent bag, sighing at my utter loss, I walked onwards. It was midday when I heard them, two people in light conversation. Freaking out, I scurried to the nearest tree, jumping into the foliage.

I was, it seemed, too loud, for their voices froze. One stepped forth, and through the leaves I could see him, black haired, clad in iron, a total stranger. More dangerous than an enemy, my experience told me. I tried to press myself into the tree, but to no avail, for he turned, his eyes focusing on me. I scrambled upwards, trying to jump away, but the leaves were too thick, my arms too heavy. I slipped, my hair flying upwards, trying to escape, as I fell to the unforgiving ground.

Lying on my back, I slowly opened the eyes I had shut as I fell, only to see a face staring down at me.

"Gotcha."

**Poor Oswin..**

**Okay, so the last bit didn't actually happen, but I'd have had to put in dying multiple times, then asking the entire server for something, which wasn't very believable. Anyway, I'm currently scrambling for flashbacks, they may end soon :\ ...**

**Review any comments, editing advice ect.**

**Plus! Due to poor memory, I am low on characters. Some OC's are needed, soon, or I may not use them. Please use this format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**History:**

**Please don't get upset if I get your OC wrong, I tend to do that.**


End file.
